The Mistake
by Neptopolis5
Summary: This is a story that is in Starfire's point of view. It is the same story as Raven's Luck, but told in Starfire's point of view. Read Raven's Luck first. Is Starfire as bad as Raven seemed to make her out to be?


I don't own the Teen Titans…

I woke up one wonderful morning. The sun was shining bright through the curtains in my window. I loved starting new days. Especially sunny ones! I love thinking about what I will do the new day. I enjoy thinking, actually. Hard to believe it comes from me, but I do like thinking about the future days to come.

Anyway, I looked at the clock like every morning and found the time to be around ten in the morning. I always slept in. I wish I did not, but I do enjoy late night activities such as staying up late at night.

The morning was absolutely delightful! I took a shower and brushed my hair and teeth. Not with the same brush though. I learned that the hard way. Putting the toothpaste on a hairbrush is quite disgusting….

I got dressed in my normal outfit. I opened my drawer and took out an envelope. I checked inside, making sure these pieces of paper that let you into the concert, called tickets, were in there. I knew they were, but I checked anyway. I was so happy! I had won these tickets on the radio. I was the twenty eighth caller! I did not really know what My Chemical Romance was at the time, but I knew that Raven sure did like them. I wanted to invite her. The whole reason I entered the contest was to bring her so we could do the hanging out, but when I went to ask her, she yelled at me, telling me that my presence was annoying and she never wanted to hang out with me. I was upset, of course. I did not know she felt this way about me. I thought we were friends, but she told me the other day that we are not and never will be. I realized that friends only invite friends to these concerts, so I couldn't invite her. I did not want to upset her. She was very mean to me. I did in fact, cry at her outburst at me. Who wouldn't? I thought that we were friends, but then I find out that we were not.

I walked downstairs, with these tickets in my hands. I couldn't wait to invite the others! I went into the main room to invite them. I saw Robin and Raven talking. Robin looked amazing. His abs were tight against the spandex and his 'manhood' as Beast Boy called it, was prominent in his outfit. I had to stop myself from staring. "Friends! I have won the tickets to the My Chemical Romance concert!" I shared. Robin and Raven turned towards me. Robin gave me one of his hot smiles. Oh boy, was I in love. "I do not know this band well, but I figured I could try new things. I have an outfit picked out already!"

"Oh that's so cool Star!" Robin said to me, using my nickname. Raven stopped staring at me and said,

"Congratulations, Starfire…for winning the tickets, I mean."

"Why thank you friend Raven!" I knew she was not my friend. I knew she was not happy at all that I won these tickets. In a way, I think she's more jealous of me than angry with me.

"So, how many tickets?" Robin asked me. I sat on the couch with him. He secretly touched my inner thigh. I knew he liked me by the way he looked into my eyes.

"Oh, only four. One of us will be left behind." I said. I knew Raven was going to. She hated me. I did not hate her though. I then shouted for Cyborg and Beast Boy to come over in the main room. Beast Boy ran up to me as a cute little kitten. I giggled and he returned back to human form. I proceeded to tell them about the tickets I had one for the concert.

"Oh, man! You have to take me and BB! My Chemical Romance is one of our favorite bands!" Cyborg said rather enthusiastically.

"You two can go." I laughed. They were so silly at times. "Robin, would you like to join, too?" I asked him. I knew it would be a yes.

"Sure!" He said right away. Then, he looked at Raven. He didn't know about the fight we had…well, it was more of Raven yelling and me trying to reason with her. "But what about Raven?"

"Well, Raven had told me last week that she did not care to do the hanging out with me, ever." I said sadly. I saw Raven's eyes go wide. She probably thought that I had forgotten about last week or she thought that I would have dropped it like usual. No matter how hard I tried, Raven always would neglect me. I was done trying, now. "You don't mind that you're not going, right, Raven?" I asked. I still had to make sure that she was okay with it. I did not want to be a mean person.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm more into Paramore nowadays anyway." Raven answered. "So, the concert's tonight, right?"

"Oh yes it is I cannot wait!" I said. I was really excited. I went to my room to go put on my outfit and do my makeup and hair. When I was in my room, I stripped into my bra and underwear. I proceeded to put on the black mini skirt I picked out and I put the fishnets on. I put on the black shirt that showed off my stomach. I put on a bunch of black eyeliner. I finished off with my hair and I thought I looked amazing! I looked like I could have fit in with My Chemical Romance.

When I went downstairs, everyone stared at me, even Raven. She looked stunned. I took my attention off of her and the guys and I left. Raven was not into goodbyes. She's too proud…but most likely way too jealous. Of me, that is. I thought to myself as to why she would be jealous of me. I couldn't think for that long because the concert was amazing!

Anyway, the concert was good, but not the most memorable time in my life. Anyway, we got back really late. Cyborg had to go recharge and I had to carry Beast Boy to his room. Robin went to his room to go to sleep. I went into my room. I had sex that night. I will not go into details. That is just nasty.

While I was having sex, I heard my door shut. Someone must have seen me! He left through the window and I put my pajamas on and went down the hall to see who it was. As I was passing through the hall, I heard a thump in Raven's room. I knew she did not want me in there, but I went in anyway. The sight before me scared me half to death. I went to scream, but I couldn't. Raven was lying on the floor, dead. Blood was pouring out of her wrists and I saw the bloody knife in her right hand. She must have done it. She left a detailed note. I read it carefully. In the note, I remember, it said something about that night. It claimed Robin and I were having sex and she couldn't bear to see me with him so she killed herself. The thing was though; I did not have sex with Robin the night of the concert. I had sex with Red X.

So? What did you guys think? R&R please!


End file.
